


I hope you're satisfied

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Crying, Depression, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Virgil won't stop pointing out the errors in Roman’s choices for their history assignment. Roman eventually gets enough, and decides to punch him. The burning fear and the tingling sensation where his hand connects with Virgil’s cheek, is both terrifying and wonderful.Will he be able to fix his mistake, or is it already to late?





	I hope you're satisfied

Roman had always been afraid of his mark. How could he not be?

When a person turned four, a mark would appear somewhere on their body. Everything from small dots to bigger marks could appear, but it was always the same black color. The mark indicated where your soulmate would touch you for the first time. When it happened, the mark would go from a boring black, to a explosion of colors, painting the skin as if it was a painting. 

There were occasions where people never received a marked, or lost it later during their lives. Society had been cruel to them, calling them spotless and treating them as if they were not worth even a piece of bread. But as the internet got bigger, several sites were created for those without marks. Sites that brought hope for those who destiny hadn’t chosen any one for. 

Roman was part of the outcast, or weird people, as he often got called. People would take one look at his marks, and directly cast him as an harsh or angry person. He had a mark, as most of people had, but the place of it was not very friendly.

His left palm was covered by the black mark. He had heard rumors about people with marks on their palms, and he did not like any of them. He wished it would be a pat on the back, or perhaps a high five, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

His parents had been afraid when the mark appeared, immediately imagining the worst case scenario. But only time would tell, and their son didn’t have to be destined to be a bully, it didn’t have to be anything bad.

He was currently in class, having thrown out yet another suggestion for their assignment. The teacher had instructed them to write an essay about a historical event. The only bad thing about it, was the pairing. Roman had been mad about having to leave his friends, and instead having to pair up with someone else. 

The person - Virgil - he had been assigned with, was sitting in his desk, with Roman standing on the other side. Roman couldn’t keep the glare of his face, after yet another one of his ideas had been turned down. Most of their classmates had already picked an event, and was searching information about it. But Virgil always had something negative to bring to the table. 

‘The event is to rare, there’s barely any information on it.’ ‘Everyone will write about that one.’ ‘That’s not even a good idea.’. 

Roman throw out one more suggestion, something even he felt proud of. But it was short lived. 

“That one’s just stupid. We will ne-”. Virgil began, but was abruptly interrupted when Roman’s hand connected with his cheek. 

The harsh hit with skin against skin was loud and painful. Roman was barely aware of the fact that Virgil had fallen to the ground, his school stuff following him down. The tingling sensation in his skin caught most of his attention. 

His palm had turned a dark purple color, slowly but steadily fading as it grow up to his elbow. The color on his palm was slightly lighter, but given the color, it might as well still be black. 

As the tingling sensation disappeared, Roman noticed, first Virgil and then his classmates that were glaring at him. But he ignored them when he noticed the state Virgil was in. He was clutching his familiar hoodie over his face, in vain trying to hide his face from anyone to see. His breathing was ragged, and Roman could see red dripping from his nose. 

Roman sat down, reaching out a hand towards Virgil, who only flinched in response. He withdraw his hand quickly, taking a hesitant step back. It seemed like that was all Virgil was waiting for, because before Roman could react, Virgil had leapt to his feet and run out of the classroom. 

The door slammed shut behind him, and people turned to look at Roman again. Even the teacher had a disgusted look on their face, but eventually told the class to pack up. His classmates began to slowly gather their things, sending one last glare towards Roman before leaving. The teacher just looked at him, before leaving, the door standing open for everyone to see what had happened. 

As the last person left, Roman couldn’t help the tears from falling down his face. His arm was beautiful, to beautiful to be on his body. He carefully gathered Virgil’s stuff in his pack, being less careful with his own, before sprinting out of the classroom. He had to find Virgil. 

There was a faint trail of blood in the corridor, the usually clean floor, now reminding Roman of his actions. The trail ended by the small bathroom, the lock on it showing red. He could faintly hear Virgil’s soft voice cursing in between heavy sobs. Frantic steps could be heard, Virgil walking back and forth in the small room. 

Virgil had never really enjoyed the idea of soulmates. After he received his mark, on his fourth birthday, his parents had frown. The handprint on his cheek was enough of an answer. Their were stories about those who received similar marks, and very few of them actually ended good. 

In school he was seen as someone to joke with, people going as far to hit him on the mark in case anyone of them would be his soulmate. But Virgil know why they did it. 

As he got older, he learned to cover the mark, with either a hoodie or make-up. Everything he could think of to hide the fact that he would be hit by his soulmate. He grow used to the odd stares and disapproving looks of those who wanted him to take of his hood. 

He got used to people ignoring him and never talking with anyone. It was easier that way, it didn’t matter if he was hurt by it, he would get used to that too. 

For some reason, Roman tried the door, even though it was obvious that it was locked. A thud was heard from inside, followed by a string of curses. 

“...Hello? It’s me, Roman… Can you please open up?”. Roman said gently, almost afraid that if he raised his voice the door would break. 

It was quiet for a long time, neither curses nor sobbing could be heard. Roman thought for a moment, Virgil might have jumped out the window, until footsteps could be heard moving towards the door. Roman was practically gleaming as the lock turned, and the door opened. 

The joy was short lived, as Roman took in the sight of Virgil, his soulmate. His hoodie was laying on the toilet seat, and he was currently wearing a tank top. His hair was messy and his eyes red and puffy from crying. 

Roman frowned at the sight of his mark. The bright red color of it making it look like a bruise, a bruise he would have to wear forever. It was as if his face was swollen from the irritation of the hit, bulging with pain.

He was about to speak, when Virgil held up his hand, indicating for Roman to shut up. Virgil glared at Roman, as angry as he could look with tears streaming down his face. 

“Can I get my stuff?”. He said, looking anywhere but Roman. His voice was hoarse, probably from crying. 

In return, Roman only nodded, handing over Virgil’s backpack. Virgil stared at it for a moment, before harshly pulling it away from Roman’s grip. He walked inside the bathroom once again, dropping the bag on the toilet seat, on top of his hoodie, rummaging through it. 

Roman watched as he picked up a couple of napkins, turning towards the mirror, before beginning to clean the mark. He had make-up covering it, and when it got washed away, it looked even worse. The colors grew darker and the handprint got even more evident than before. 

He tossed the napkins in the trash, before turning towards Roman with a tired expression. Roman couldn’t really pinpoint it, but he looked broken, more than he had ever done before. 

“I’m-”. Roman tried, but Virgil held up his hand once again, successfully silencing him. 

“Don’t bother.”. Virgil threw back, throwing his hoodie on, before quickly exiting the bathroom. 

He angrily threw the bag on his back, as he walked away, not even looking back if Roman was following him. Roman could see him tiredly wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. He watched him walk away, disappearing out of sight. 

He really messed this up. 

-

It took more than a week before Roman saw Virgil again. Either he hadn’t been in school, or he had made sure not to be in any class that Roman was in. Probably the first option, since that way, he would be able to avoid any comments or remarks on the mark and Roman. 

It was friday afternoon, that Roman saw Virgil again. Roman was standing by his locker, alone, trying to figure out which books he would need to take home. He had a few tests and a couple of assignments to finish, as well as the history project he and Virgil had been assigned. 

As on cue, his locker slammed shut, making him jump back at the sudden shock. He turned to his left, noticing Virgil leaning against the locker besides his. His hoodie was closely drawn over his head, but Roman could see the smirk on his lips as Virgil looked at him. 

Virgil held out a stack of papers towards Roman, who hesitantly took it. He felt a pang of guilt build in his stomach, he wanted to punch himself, to do anything to show what an idiot he had been. As he had procrastinate, Virgil had gone along and finish their essay, even printing it out for them to hand in. And the worst thing, it was the one subject Roman had been actually proud to come up with. 

He looked back at Virgil, who had taken off his hood. He still had a satisfied smirk on his lips, making Roman quiver in fear, something he wouldn’t have done since his fourth birthday. 

“It should be to your satisfaction, being the event you wanted so desperately to write about…”. Virgil began, shifting so he could get a better look on Roman. “At least it should be… It took me hell of a time to write it.”. 

He was at lost for words, what could he even say? Roman watched as Virgil mockfully bowed, before turning around, walking away again. He didn’t get far, until Roman called out to him. 

“Wait!”. He yelled, happy to see Virgil actually stopped. “I-I wanted to apologize… for everything… can I make it up to you somehow?... Please?”. 

It was silent for a long time, there were few students around them, most of them having hurried to get home. Roman felt himself grow more and more anxious, the longer it remained silent. 

After what felt like an eternity, Virgil turned around to look at Roman. His expression was hard to read, but Roman could see he was close to tears again. Virgil shrugged, before turning around again. 

“Whatever.”. He settled on, beginning to walk away, not waiting to see if Roman followed. 

They settled on a park bench, by the nearest park. Roman bought a cup of coffee to himself and Virgil, along with a cupcake for Virgil. Not a single word had been spoken during their walk, and as the coffee was ordered, they only spoke with the man in the cashregister. 

It was far from calm in the park, the beautiful weather coaxing people to come outside. A couple of parents stood by a tree, talking, while their children ran around playing. It looked like a game of play pretend, where several children seemed to struggle to save another child from the heights of the playground. 

People walked past them, and Roman noticed Virgil clutching the hoodie closer to his face, trying to hide the obvious mark. Despite that, he was happily munching on his cupcake, while Roman focused on his coffee. 

It was quiet for a long time, the sound of laughing children preventing the silence from becoming deafening. When Virgil got up to throw away his now empty cup, Roman almost feel as he watched him go. But Virgil only laughed at his antics, before taking a seat, facing him again. His smile disappeared, and he was fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie. 

“Look… I understand that you hate me… we can just ignore any of this ever happening… it’s whatever…”. 

Roman started baffled at Virgil. He was looking anywhere but Roman, his face hidden by his purple colored hair. 

“I don’t hate you…”. Roman began, Virgil looked at him for a short moment, before averting his gaze once again. “I was only irritated for not having picked a event, when everyone else was already working… but you had a point, several points to be honest... 

I’m sorry for hurting you… I shouldn’t have done that… I want to make it up to you… please… let me prove I’m not a bad person…”. 

It was Virgil’s turn to look baffled. Roman looked at him, noticing there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes. But before he could curse himself, Virgil embraced Roman in a hug. Roman couldn’t stop the tears from escaping his eyes too, and he held Virgil closely, afraid the other would disappear if he didn’t. 

“I should also apologize… for tearing each of you suggestions down, for making you angry… for everything, I suppose…”. Virgil began, pulling back to look Roman in the eyes. “...I’m willing to try if you are?”.

Roman could feel more tears leaking from his eyes. He couldn’t believe it.

“...Of course… I’m sorry for the bad start… but I want to give you a good continuation and a happy end… I want to give you the happiness you deserve…”. 

“Me too.”. Virgil mumbled, embracing Roman in yet another hug. 

Roman hugged back with the same enthusiasm, holding Virgil close. Without a warning, he stood up, still holding Virgil close, before spinning him around. He smiled widely at the grin that formed on Virgil’s lips.

When Virgil was back on the ground, he gave Roman a playful nudge.

“You jerk.”. He said, to which Roman answered. 

“Yours truly.”.


End file.
